sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini the Fox
This is a character made by me, User:IzzyBeeBoo. I respect constructive criticism and will take advice, but I don't want any hating for no reason. K? Basic Information Name: Gemini Eastwood Age: 16 Gender: Female Alignment: Neutral, whoever pays here more Species: Fox Occupation: Thief for hire Personality Gemini is very strong-minded, and doesn't let anything go unnoticed. As a result of this, she seems very stand-offish, and doesn't have many friends. People who have stuck through her arguments and insults however, have found her very caring about the things she loves, and a very good friend to have. She is very protective, and if you have stuck with her, she will be honoured. Powers and abilities When she was little, Gemini had small outbursts of power, duplication power. This happened randomly, and it lasted for 5 seconds. During these 5 seconds, anything and everything she touched doubled. As she grew older, they grew more regular, and then they became permane nt. She wears gloves to seal the powers. She is also very agile, and is a skilled thief. Backstory Five years ago, Gemini was out shopping with her brother, Leaf who only agreed to come because there was a new video game out. Dawn didn't want to come, but stayed home instead. "Suit yourself," Gemini said. They were walking back home with a two shopping bags when they noticed a few houses in their area had been destroyed. They dropped the bags and started running to their house to find it had been the source of the explosion, and had been completely flattened, parents and all. Gemini was ready to assume that her twin died too, and she started crying, but then she saw a white and red figure in the distance, walking away from the mess. "Dawn!" Gemini screamed, running for her with open arms, tears falling off her face, but Dawn ran away, and Gemini never saw her again. The police soon arrived to inspect the house. Gemini was crying hard by then, and she shook one of the officers in desperation. "Please, do something! She... She's out there, go find her!" She screamed, then looked up through teary eyes. It seemed that the man had doubled, there was a second officer standing next to the first. She wiped her eyes, assuming it was the tears playing tricks on her eyes. But no, when she looked up again, there was a solid, exact replica of the original man. She stepped back, muttering, "No... No, this... The powers came back?" She started running into the woods facing her house. Leaf and the officers started running after her, but to no cigar. Gemini had always been good at running and was the top of her year for every race. She ran, testing her powers on things as she went. Yes, she could duplicate things, apart from items of clothing it seemed. Strange, she thought. Soon she found and stole some gloves, just the right fit. She slipped them on and touched a tree nearby. Nope, it didn't duplicate. Gemini sighed with relief. Her powers seemed to be permanent now. Gemini currently lives in an apartment near where her sister lives, but she hasn't seen Leaf or Dawn since the accident. She is a theif-for-hire as she can make multiple copies of herself and control them. She now has a better grip of her power. Gallery Gemini2.png|Old design by ohioruth Gemini.png|Old design by The_Dark_Knight13 Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Foxes Category:Other Powers